


Not So Fake Love

by GucciGodTae



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Boys In Love, Confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Twitter, craig gets jelaous, followme on twitter @GothBabyBoy, i dont condone drug usage, i dont have much tags, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Craig and Tweeks first kiss is in ninth grade. In tenth grade they get together. Just two boys confessing and being in love.





	Not So Fake Love

When did Tweeks feelings switch from fake to real? It seemed to switch seamlessly. One second they were in fourth grade holding hands, like always, and then they were in ninth grade, hormones taking over.

Craig and Tweek kissed for the first time in December of ninth grade. They were playing video games, they always did when they hung out, when Craig paused the game. Tweek tilted his head “why’d you, ngh, p-pause the game, d-dude?” Craig grabbed Tweeks hand “can I kiss you?” Tweek stared at him “what?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“W-why?”

“Just for practice.”

“I-I’m not gonna, ngh, b-be your kissing, gah, d-doll! I’m more i-important, ngh, than t-that!”

“You are important. That’s why I want my first kiss to be from you.”

“B-but you, ngh, said-“

“I was just trying to play it off. Please kiss me.”

“Ngh, you s-sure dude?”

“More than sure.”

Tweek bit his lip and looked down. It took a minute, but he finally nodded. “Y-yeah.”

“Yeah what?”

“Yeah y-you, ngh, can k-kiss me.”

Craig smiled “okay.” Craig cupped Tweeks face “tell me if you want me to stop.” Tweek licked his lips and Craig’s eyes followed the movement. Craig leaned in closer “is this okay?”

“Yes”

Craig hovered his lips over Tweeks “is this okay?”

“J-Jesus Christ.”

Tweek kissed Craig. Craig’s eyes widened. He didn’t expect Tweek to make the first move. Not that he minded. Tweek held Craigs hands and pulled them from his face. Craig let Tweek move their joined hands to hold his hips. Craig let Tweek do whatever he wanted. Tweek ended the kiss. “That was…” Craig trailed off. Tweek nodded “y-yeah.” Craig kissed him again lightly “kiss me anytime you want.” 

\----------

That permission came in handy later when a girl was hitting on Craig. “Listen, I’m gay. And I have a boyfriend.” Craig lifted his and Tweeks joined hands. She scoffed “are you two still faking?” Craig shook his head “no, we’re real.” She pursed her lips and glared “I can tell you’re faking it.” Craig sighed and closed his eyes, trying to find some cool “just leave us alone.” The girl whined and grabbed Craig’s free hand “drop him. Stop faking.” Tweek growled and grabbed Craig’s collar. Craig smiled, already ready for Tweek to kiss him. Craig ripped his hand from the girls and held Tweeks hips. Tweek stood on his toes and kissed Craig. Craig loved kissing Tweek. It didn’t happen often. They weren’t exactly official. Anyways, Tweeks lips tasted like coffee and how Craig imagined pink would taste like. Tweek leaned in and molded his body against Craigs. “Ugh, fine.” The girl mumbled. She stormed away. Craig leaned away from Tweek “thanks.” Tweek nodded “ngh, n-no problem, dude. I c-could, gah, tell she w-was annoying you.”  Craig nodded “how are you so skilled at kissing?”

“Ngh, w-what?”

“You’re just so good at kissing. How?”

“I d-don’t know.”

Craig smiled “at least I’m the only one who knows.” Tweek raised an eyebrow “w-whys that, ngh, g-good?”

“Hmm. Well, only I know. You’re not going around kissing other people.

“A-and that’s, ngh, good?”

“Yep. You’re mine.”

Tweek sighed “Craig-“

He was interrupted by Clyde. “Awww, world’s favorite couple.” Clyde squealed. He wrapped his arms around the two of them “group hug!” Tweek laughed and hugged Clyde. Craig begrudgingly did the same. Clyde squealed happily again “so cute! Anyways, you two should come over to Tokens tonight, the groups hanging out at his place.” Craig looked over to Tweek. Tweek shrugged “w-why not? It’ll, ngh, just b-be the five of u-us, gah, right?” Clyde nodded “we haven’t hung out just the five of us in a while.” Tweek nodded “t-then sure!” Craig smiled.

\---------

**Sometime beginning of tenth grade**

Craig fucking hated school. It was boring and dumb and gave Tweek anxiety. Craig leaned his head on his hand and watched Tweek shake and write notes. So cute. Such a good student. Tweek accidentally ripped his paper. He stilled for a moment, then whined and shook worse. Craig reached over and grabbed his hand “it’ll be fine honey.” Tweek gripped Craigs hand tighter “b-but the, ngh, p-paper.”

“It ripped, but you have a whole notebook with unused papers. You’re okay.”

Tweek nodded “o-okay.” Craig rubbed his thumb on Tweeks hand, helping to calm him down. Tweek took in deep breaths and tried to calm down. “Do you want to leave?” Craig asked. Tweek shook his head “n-no.” Craig glanced up at the teacher. She was still droning on.

Craig moved his desk so that it was right up against Tweeks. That way he could hold Tweek. Craig pulled Tweek into his arms. Tweek buried his face in Craig’s neck and latched onto him. Craig rubbed Tweeks back and whispered comforting words “you’re safe, honey. I’m here.” Tweek slowly calmed down, but he was drained and tired. “Wanna go back to my place?” Craig whispered. Tweek nodded. Craig grabbed their books and left the classroom. Tweek was allowed to leave with Craig anytime due to his anxiety and paranoia. Plus, the school still gave them extra stuff for being gay. Craig went to their lockers and grabbed their bags. Tweek was still clutched onto him. Craig kissed his forehead “you’ll be fine. Let’s go.” Tweek held onto Craig and allowed himself to be dragged. Craig sighed and picked Tweek up “don’t even try and get out of my arms.” Tweek whined, but wrapped himself around Craig. Craig nodded and they walked in silence.

They finally made it to Craig’s house, and Craig walked them up to his room. “Are you feeling better?” He asked. Tweek moved out pf Craig’s arms and went to his bed “k-kinda.” Craig hummed “what’s wrong?” Tweek shuffled under Craigs blankets “why, ngh, d-did you say I, gah, w-was yours? Ya know, ngh, l-last year. We aren’t, ngh, r-really dating.” Craig was dreading this. Sure they weren’t really dating, but Craig would do anything to date Tweek. “Why aren’t we dating?”

“W-what?”

“It’s obvious that we should date. We would be perfect together. So why aren’t we dating?”

“Ngh, I d-don’t know man. W-we, ngh, never talked a-about it.”

“Tweek, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Tweek gave him an unimpressed look “h-how, ngh, romantic. Also, d-don’t, gah, pressure yourself to d-date me.” Craig kissed Tweeks cheek “not forcing myself to do anything, and I can be romantic.” Tweek smiled “t-then you’d, ngh, better prove yourself o-on our first, gah, d-date.”

Craig glowed.

\------

Tweek had walked to school alone the next day. Craig said he was doing something of the utmost importance that he would let Tweek know about later. Tweek sighed and opened his locker. There was a small red box at the top of his locker, and on the inside of the door were paper hearts. Tweek smiled and blushed. This was Craigs doing. Tweek grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was an extremely high quality brand of coffee Tweek had once and loved. The shit was expensive too. How did Craig get it? Surrounding it was an assortment of coffee candies and dark chocolates.

Tweek smiled wider when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. “How do you like the gifts, honey?” Tweek turned his head and kissed the corner of Craigs mouth “l-love them.” Craig kissed Tweek “I’m glad. See, I can be romantic.” Tweek nodded “t-thank you.” Craig grabbed the box from Tweek. Tweek turned around in Craigs arms “w-what?” Craig grabbed a chocolate and placed it on Tweeks lips. Tweek rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. Craig placed the chocolate in his mouth. Tweek flushed “it’s, ngh, not e-even Valentines yet” Tweek mumbled. Craig kissed him “you’ll be extra surprised on Valentines.” Tweek smiled “I’m so, ngh, l-lucky to have you.” Craig smiled. “Whipped” Clyde said from beside them. Tweek screeched and held onto Craig tighter. Craig sighed and put the box back into the locker “please make your presence known before you speak.” “Oh god I’m sorry” Clyde apologized. Tweek nodded “it’s, ngh, f-fine.” Clyde smiled “ready for tonight? Token got a new game.” Craig nodded and looked down at Tweek “you ready, honey?” Tweek nodded “y-yeah.” Clyde tilted his head “you two are acting differently towards each other.” Tweek flushed and smiled nervously. Craig smirked and shrugged “you could say that.” Clyde gasped and lowered his voice “did you two, you know?” Tweeks eyes widened “C-Clyde! What? Why? Y-you, ngh, can’t just ask that!” Craig shook his head “we haven’t, we just were honest with each other.” Clyde nodded “okay! See you two tonight!” Tweek groaned “w-why did he, ngh, have to a-ask that?” Craig snorted “cos he’s Clyde. Let’s go.”

\---------

**Time skip to eleventh grade**

Tweek sighed and sprawled on his bed. It was Friday and he didn’t have plans this weekend. Craig was going to a party at Tokens that Tweek didn’t want to be a part of at all. Parties were not his things. Tweek sighed he would probably just buy some weed and smoke that. It helped his anxiety. It hadn’t been legalized in his state yet, but who really cared? Tweek picked up his phone and made some calls. A few hours later Tweek was equipped with weed, rolling paper, and a lighter. He rolled one and lit it. He waved the flame out and breathed in some smoke. He automatically relaxed. He remembered the first time he tried smoking he coughed and got scared. But with practice, he was fine. Tweek turned on a playlist he made on Spotify for this exact moment. He laid back on his bed and sang along to the music. Tweek smiled in peace. Only certain things could calm him down.

Tweek didn’t condone drugs, he knew what they were capable of. He had been drinking meth, against his will, for years. He had been eased off of that so he started smoking. Tweek didn’t mind drugs, but he wouldn’t glorify them or push them on others. Tweek blew out some smoke. He laughed. Tweek thought he could be some grunge, bad boy aesthetic is he tried hard enough. He felt like trying that out. He turned up the music and walked to his closet. He grabbed some black skinny jeans, a white tee shirt, and a studded belt. He put that outfit on and checked out how he looked. “Lookin like a, ngh, whole snack” he mumbled. Tweek picked his blunt back up and grabbed his phone. Tweek took a hit and let it out, at the same time he took a picture. Tweek did all sorts of poses and photos for it. He laughed at some of them. He looked like a classic douchebag. Tweek laid back on his bed and smoked. He uploaded a photo to his Twitter, which somehow had over a thousand followers, with the caption “smoke, smoke me broke~”

His notifications blew up.

_@Fuckshittery “sdhshs YOU FINALLY FUCKING UPLOADED TODAYS A BLESSED DAY”_

_@BabyBub “YOU POSTED THIS ON MY BIRTHDAY WTF THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT”_

_@TwitchFuck replaying to @BabyBub “happy birthday”_

_@BabyBub replaying to @TwitchFuck “OH MY FUCKING GOD I CANT BREATH THANK YOU”_

_@BroHoe “you look like such a hot dude, I would bang you”_

Tweek laughed, people were so weird sometimes. He was just a dumb human. He wasn’t a god or some idol, he was just him. Someone knocked on his door. Tweek sighed and breathed in another hit “come in” he yelled, smoke pouring out of his mouth. Craig walked through the door “saw your tweet.” Tweek smiled and blew some smoke at him “yeah?” Craig kissed him “your selfies always get a reaction.” Tweek hummed “you’re, ngh, jealous.” Craig shrugged “maybe. They don’t get to talk to you like that.” Tweek laughed “how about we, ngh, take a picture together?” Craig smiled “lets”

_@TwichFuck has posted a tweet “my boyfriend and I shotgunning! He gets jealous~”_

_@BabyBub “automatic otp and I haven’t even seen his whole self or got to know him”_

_@TwitchFuck replying to @BabyBub “you’re such a loyal follower <3 my boyfriend is a useless homosexual tho :(” _

_@BabyBub replying to @TwitchFuck “oh my fucking god I love you!! I shall be loyal forever!! Also he seems cool!!”_

_@JesusCantSaveMe “this is art”_

Craig smiled “I like that one follower baby bub? They’re cool.” Tweek nodded “they’re always, ngh, one of the first, gah, people to like and respond.” Craig grabbed Tweeks phone and put it on the bedside table. Craig kissed Tweek “hmm. I’ll always be more loyal.” Tweek closed his eyes “prove it.” Craig pushed Tweek down and kissed his neck “ready baby?” Tweek smiled “always.”

**Author's Note:**

> it feels like for fucking ever since ive posted. ive got alot of shit written but im not happy with any of it ahddjsksd.  
> follow my personal twitter where i overshare my day and tweet about south park and other obsessions @GothBabyBoy  
> also yes i put weed in here i dont condone most drug usage but weed helped with my anxiety, it doesn tfor everyone. for some it makes them extremely paranoid and scared, i dont advocate for weed i promise, if youre going to do drugs, please use them in moderation and smoke responsibly, dont do hardcore shit. only smoke with people you trust. hruiwd bye now


End file.
